


Ghosts of The Office

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ghost Micool, M/M, Medium Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Michael had always been there. From the very beginning when Geoff and Jack first started making the achievement guides The auburn haired male was there. He watched the group grow and develop, lean less towards Achievement Hunting, more towards Gaming in general. It made him happy, he could watch them as they grew and no one would be none the wiser. Of Course nothing lasts forever.





	Ghosts of The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheezefeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezefeeds/gifts).



Michael had always been there. From the very beginning when Geoff and Jack first started making the achievement guides The auburn haired male was there. He watched the group grow and develop, lean less towards Achievement Hunting, more towards Gaming in general. It made him happy, he could watch them as they grew and no one would be none the wiser. Of Course nothing lasts forever.

 

Gavin had a gift. Not a "Oh happy birthday/merry christmas" type gift, no it was an ability he had been born with. He could see and talk to ghosts, Jennifer Love-Hewitt style. He had always kept his gift a secret, after all who would want to know that their child could talk to ghosts? His mom would have definitely freaked out.

Gavin had long since forgotten that what he saw wasn't always what other people could see, most of the time it didn't matter. Most of the time the ghost simply moved on before Gavin could realize they were ghosts. 

Gavin was happy when he got word that he would be moving to america to work with Achievement Hunter, it was a dream come true, along side the fact Slo-Mo Guys had become popular. He would miss Dan, but he would be back every few months to catch up and record. 

Geoff was great. He was like a second father and Gavin was so thankful that the tattooed man had extended him an invitation to stay with him until it was possible for him to get his own apartment. Mille was great, Griffon was great, America was great. He loved it here.

His first day started pretty normally. Geoff woke him up and Griffon made a nice breakfast while the family around him got ready for the day. Of course the Brit was bouncing up and down as he thought of his first day.

"Calm down Gavin. Jeez you're like a kid on sugar." Geoff said as he passed by Gavin, giving his hair a playful ruffle.

"But Geoffrey! I'm finally getting to go to the company I've helped for a while! Of course I'm excited!" The brit said, his green eyes wide in excitement. 

That was the entire car ride there, Gavin being overly excited and Geoff having to calm the brit down. Gavin practically bounced out of the car when they finally arrived at the offices. Today was the beginning of his official job at Rooster Teeth, the fruits of many months fighting for a green card. The brit followed Geoff into the place as they walked by the secretary and back to the achievement hunter offices. There were already two people in the office happily chatting while a third was lingering behind, silently watching. 

"Hey! Come over and meet Gavin!" Geoff called out to the achievement Hunter and the two talking stopped and walked over while the one in the back walked over quietly.

"Jack Patillo. Nice to have you Gavin." The ginger bearded man said with a small smile and shook Gavin's hand. 

"Ryan Haywee-Haywood." Ryan said, slightly embarrassed that he flubbed not only his own name but in front of the new guy. Geoff and Jack only laughed, Geoff moving behind the duo, and right through the third person, as if he didn't exist. The auburn haired male shivered and bounced back, and now Gavin could tell that whoever this was was a ghost. 

"Good job Ryan. Jack will show you your computer and how to navigate the systems we have set up." Geoff said. Gavin nodded and followed Jack to what his desk would be. He listened to Jack with one ear, the other was focused on the ghost that kept muttering to itself. If Gavin had to guess what accent the male had, he'd guess somewhere on the east coast, maybe Jersey. 

"So that's about it, today won't be anything to hard since it's your first day and all, we'll probably record a video later. Need anything repeated?" Jack asked, causing Gavin to blink softly. He managed to catch ninety percent of what Jack said. He'd probably be fine.

"Nah, I'm good mate. Thanks for asking." He said with a smile. Jack nodded and went back to his desk. Gavin quickly scanned the room, it seemed that everyone head headphones on. Gavin sighed and looked at the Ghost, who was staring right at him. Gavin smiled and waved, starling the other. The ghost pointed to himself with confusion and Gavin rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Of course you Knob'. 

"Knob? What the hell? Are you comparing me to a door knob." The ghost asked, causing Gavin to laugh softly. Gavin cut off his laugh and looked back at his computer, before looking over at the other three. It seemed that they hadn't noticed. Gavin quickly pulled up word and started writing as the ghost floated over.

"I'm Gavin Free, What's your name?" Gavin typed out. 

"Michael Jones. Why can you see me?" The ghost, Michael, asked.

"I've always been able to see ghosts. A gift passed down through my mom's side of the family." The ghost hummed at this. 

"So like Ghost whisperer?" He asked. Gavin smiled brightly.

"Sorta, though I've never been around enough ghosts to help them move on. Mostly I just see them in passing." Gavin typed with a shrug. Gavin tabbed the document down and started up the editing program snd went to work, starting on what the sticky note. 

 

Michael hovered around Jack and Ryan, apparently today was the day they got a brand new member. Michael was happy, the small group was growing into so much more than it used to be. Sure they had a few editors, but the guy that was coming was from England and would be joining the main cast. Michael was interested in what this guy had to offer. 

When Geoff came in with the new guy Michael calmly floated over. The guy looked nice, bright green eyes full of life, her tossed around to be made to look like a good mess. His voice was okay, probably a lot more appealing due to his pristine British accent. 

Michael smiled as Jack and Ryan introduced themselves, smiling even wider when Ryan flubbed. Good ol' Ryan. As Geoff walked through him Michael felt his entire body explode in pain and he jumped back. Fuck he forgot about that. As Jack took Gavin off Michael sighed softly.

"I wonder if the viewers will like Gavin. He seems good enough, but lord knows how internet trolls are. One person makes a mean comment and everyone will jump on the bandwagon. Heh. Probably nothing to worry about. After all Geoff hired him for a reason. If I was still alive do you think I could have made it here? Probably not. I was just an electrician. I didn't even have a youtube channel. Maybe I would have made one..." And on and on Michael rambled until he noticed Jack was going back to his desk. 

Now would be the perfect time to investigate the new guy. Michael looked at the brit with a small frown. Gavin turned around and stared directly at him before smiling and waving. Michael was confused. He pointed to himself like 'You can actually see the dead guy'? Gavin only nodded and mouthed to him. 

"Knob? What the hell? Are you comparing me to a door knob." He asked, completely incredulous he was even talking to someone. This was actually exciting. It had been so long since he last talked to someone, five long years since his accident. Michael floated to see what Gavin was doing at his computer. Oh. That made sense. It also made Gavin seem like leas of s crazy person. Michael conversed with Gavin until the brit finally decided to work. That was okay with Michael though. He hadn't talked with anyone for so long he could wait a bit more until Gavin could actually talk with him. 

Soon enough lunch rolled around and Geoff started giving Gavin a tour. Michael followed, giving his two cents when he saw fit, causing Gavin to break out in laughter once or twice while Geoff was explaining something. To Michael this was exhilarating. Not only could someone actually see him but they seemed to enjoy his presence. 

After the ah guys ate and reconvened they started up their xboxes. Geoff had said something about playing a co-op game of some sort. Turned out Gavin was terrible at it. But what he lacked in skill he made up for with his outgoingness and his annoying noises. It was like he was a missing puzzle piece that fit nicely into the small group. 

At the end of the day Michael felt saddened. It wasn't exactly like he could follow Geoff and Gavin home... The ghost watched as the AH guys packed up, each congratulating Gavin on a good first day and see you tomorrows. 

"Hey Geoffrey I think I forgot my phone in the office." Gavin called out

"Hurry up and get it then." The tattooed man called out. Michael perked up as Gavin came into the room.

"Micool! Sorry about not really talking to you." Gavin said

"Michael and It's fine. I'm used to it. At least you remembered about me." 

"Not that hard when you keep talking to me. I'm pretty sure Geoff thinks I'm deranged by the way." Gavin said with a huff.

"Di you find it yet?" Geoff called out.

"Go, we can talk tomorrow." Michael said and Gavin nodded before taking his phone from his pocket and leaving the room. 

 

From that point on Gavin and Michael would spend their lunch breaks together when they could happily talking to each other, Michael would tell Gavin about various things that happen around the office, Gavin told Michael about life in Britain. It was a beautiful friendship. 

Then Michael started easing away from Gavin. It wasn't all at once, it was little things like no more commentary while Gavin was filming and it slowly progressed from there. Why? Michael didn't want Gavin to have a dead guy as his best friend for one. Let's face it that was probably extremely unhealthy for Gavin. 

Secondly, Michael was slowly falling for the brit. What was wrong with him? He was dead. D E A D. He had no hope with Gavin, and even if he did it would be completely inappropriate. He was a god damned ghost for crying out loud! There was no way that a relationship between them could ever flourish, it was doomed to fail.

So Michael drew away, especially when a new guy named Ray joined the cast. Gavin would have a better, healthier friendship with him. 

 

Gavin didn't notice Michael pulling away at first. He just thought the Jersey male had found something else to occupy his time, but it slowly became more and more noticeable, especially after Ray joined. Gavin tried talking with his ghostly friend, but Michael always avoided the subject, choosing instead to divert the Brit's attention. 

It was getting frustrating to Gavin. What the hell was wrong with Michael? His frustration was beginning to show in recordings. He was more defensive than usual, often lashing out whenever the others would jokingly tease him.

"Gavin what's wrong with you." Geoff asked on the ride home after a particularly stressful day.

"Nothing's wrong Geoffrey." Gavin mumbled out.

"Bull shit. For the last month you've slowly become more and more of an asshole." Geoff said, giving Gavin a glare. Gavin winced before sighing softly. 

"I have this friend and lately they've been distancing themself from me. I guess I'm sorta mad about it because they're a really good friend." Gavin said. Geoff sighed softly and put a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"Maybe they just need space. Don't stress about it. If they're a true friend they'll be back." Geoff said softly. Gavin nodded softly.

"Thanks Geoff, and sorry for being an arse." Gavin said. 

The next day Gavin waited until everyone cleared out for lunch until he went to look for Michael. The ghost was lingering in the kitchen. Gavin was glad it was empty at the moment as he walked over to Michael. The ghost seemed to be in a good mood. That was good.

"Hey Micool."

"Hey Gavvers. You not going out with the others for lunch." 

"Nah, not that hungry. Just gonna grab something from the fridge." Gavin said as he opened the aforementioned object. It wasn't that full, but it did have some lunch meat. Gavin grabbed that and just shrugged. Who needed bread? Gavin happily ate the lunchmeat as Michale started talking about the various things that had been happening around the office. 

"Micool?"

"Hm" 

"Why have you been withdrawing from me?" Gavin asked. Michael looked surprised before sighing softly.

"Because I'm a ghost. Don't you think it's a bit weird that your best friend is a ghost? I do and I'm the ghost." Michael said looking straight at Gavin. 

"Oh Michool..." Gavin sighed softly

"You need to be with people with heart beats, not ones that float and are invisible." The aurburned haired male said. 

"I know, but you are my friend now. No takebacks. So stop being withdrawn. I'll also make sure I commune more with the living." Gavin said. Michale let put a small chuckle before nodding his his head

"Good, now go get back to work." Michale said and Gavin nodded. The brit finished his impromptu lunch and headed back to the office. 

 

"So did you and your friend figure things out?" Geoff asked a week later.

"Yeah. We just needed to talk." Gabin responded happily.

 

Gavin mellowed back out after that. He and Ray got along like a house on fire. They even formed their own team, X-Ray and Vav. The two were often paired together when it came to team games. Michael had to admit he was jealous. After all Ray could actually hang out with Gavin without needing to make sure they were alone. But Michael didn't hold it against Ray.

In fact, when he pushed past his jealousy he was glad that Gavin had found a good friend in the Puerto Rican, it would make giving the news to Gavin easier. He wanted to move on, he wanted to go into the light or what ever the fuck it was. Maybe he was just hoping that he would never have to face his feelings for Gavin that were ever growing. Maybe he was just finally ready to accept what he was. 

"Hey Gavin.... Do you think you could help me move on?" Michael asked one day. Gavin was taken aback. 

"I could, but why?" Gavin asked.

"Well, I've been here for a while. Don't you think I should have moved on by now? I don't want to be tied to this plane for the rest of eternity." Michael said. Gavin bit his lip. He didn't want Michael to go, but it was Michael's right to be able to cross over. 

"Yeah. I can help. Okay um... i've never done this before..." Gavin said softly.

"Maybe google can help." Michael offered. Gavin frowned before nodding. He'd check it when he went back to the office. Gavin stood up and began to walk back with Michael behind him. The brit sat down, glad that the other had went to taco bell upon Ray's insistence. He pulled up chrome and started a search, filtering through links that looked dubious at best, and ones that seemed to be copied and pasted from a supernatural forum. 

Eventually he found what seemed to be a viable page. It was simplistic in design and claimed to be from a medium (was Gavin technically a medium? I mean he did see and talk to dead people), they claimed their were multiple ways to help a ghost move on and it depended on whether or not the ghost was malevolent or benevolent spirit. For benevolent you either had to help them accept that they were dead. The second method was to help them let go of whatever they were clinging to, whether it be a person, idea, item, or place, once they let go they can finally reach the afterlife.

Gavin closed down the tab and switched to work. He knew Michael had been reading over his shoulder, and figured the ghost was frowning behind him. Obviously Michael understood he was dead, so what was he clinging to? Gavin didn't know and could only speculate. 

The others came back full of life, happily talking amongst each other, Gavin didn't really look up until A bag was plopped next to him. Gavin looked over to see Geoff giving him that look that said he knew that Gavin didn't eat, or what he ate wasn't enough.

"Brought you back some burritos." Geoff said before ruffling Gavin's head and going off to his desk. Gavin happily tore into the mexican food with a quick thanks to Geoff. He happily hummed as he went back to his editing. 

"Hey Gav, i'm going to follow you home, you know so we can hopefully start working towards my passing on." Michael said, which to Gavin could only nod. He really didn't want Michael to move on. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted Michael to stay with him, but he would do as Michael asked. He cared about Michael to much to take away from his happiness. 

The ride home was silent as Michael accompanied the duo home, not that Geoff knew. This could be the last time Gavin would ever see Michael, it hurt his heart. No. Gavin hd to be willing to let Michael let go, besides what did he expect, that he and Michael could be more than friends? It was like expecting a fox and cat to have a relationship.

When they arrived at Geoff's house Gavin headed to his room, citing that he was a bit tired and would be taking it easy in his little room. Gavin sighed as he shut the door behind him and sat down.

"Are you ready to hopefully move on?" Gavin asked with a small chuckle.

"As ready as I can be." Michael said, going into a sitting position in front of Gavin. 

"Okay, so first we need to identify what you're clinging too." Gavin said. Michael awkwardly floated across from him and shrugged.

"I really don't know?" Michael said. 

"Okay, let's find out then, it shouldn't be to hard, right?" Gavin asked. And so the questioning began, the questions mostly focused on what Michael's life before he died was like. Michael told Gavin as much as he could, how he used to be a Jersey electrician, how he had loved video games, that he was visiting Austin with a relative, that he had been in a serious car wreck not two days after he arrived. 

He had died on scene, at least that is what he believed when he woke up. He had seen the wreckage and all the emergency vehicles, but never once did he see his body. He had seen the towers pull the cars away from the wreck, the ambulances speed off in hopes of saving whoever was within, all while he took in the fact that he was indeed dead, that his life was cut incredibly short. He never found out what caused the wreck, he never knew if his relative survived, never knew who was driving the other car and their fate. The new ghost just drifted along, until he found Rooster Teeth. He watched it grow, attached himself to Achievement Hunter, personally invested himself into it. Watched as it grew, watched but never seen until Gavin came to work for the group.

Gavin listened as Michael told his story. Micheal's tale swirled around in his head, something about it was the key, but what? Gavin bit his lip as he thought, Micheal's warm brown eyes watching him.

"I know what it is!" Gavin said excitedly, jumping up and getting his laptop. 

"See you don't know what happened exactly in your death, so you're still clinging on to that! You never once got solid confirmation of your death, so all we do is find your obituary!" Gavin said, already on google and starting his search.

"Are you sure Gavin?" Micheal said with a frown, to which Gavin nodded heavily.

"Of course!" Gavin said.

Gavin's eyes widened softly as he looked at the aricle he found. No, that, that didn't make any sense.

"Micool... You, you're not dead." Gavin said shakily. 

"Gavin! I'm a literal ghost! How can I not be dead!?" Micheal said, confusion and anger in his voice. Gavin just flipped his laptop around and showed Michael the article.

'DEVISTATING CRASH, MIRACLE SURVIVORS

Late tuesday evening Micheal Jones and Alex Jones, cousins from New Jersey, were blindside by drunk driver Drew Vinish. When medics arrived at the scene, Michael Jones and Vinish were in critical condition while Alex Jones was severely injured. All three were rushed to the hospital. Alex is expected to make a full recovery while Vinish and Michael are in a medically induced coma.'

Micheal's breath caught in his throat.  
"H-How?" His voice whimpered out softly.

"I don't know, but it looks like you're still in a coma. Maybe you need to go to your body?" Gavin suggested, just as Griffon's voice began calling for him. 

"You search the web, I'll go see what Griff wants." Gav said, heading off. 

   
"Micool! Sorry it took so long! It was dinner!" Gavin said as he entered his room, but the ghost was not there. Gavin spun around ith a frown.

"Micool?"

 

It had been weeks. Micheal was gone. Gavin tried to stay positive, but how could he? He didn't know where Michael had gone off to. But maybe it was better this way. Eventually his mood picked back up, not quite the same, but it was close enough. Then Geoff announced that they were to be getting a new member, some guy who was making rage quits as a way to cope with an accident he had. Gavin hummed softly, he was interested to meet whoever this guy was.

When the fated day arrived Gavin was deep in editing their newest lets play, he hadn't even noticed Geoof walk the new guy in. He heard loud laughing and turned from his screen, about to ask what was so funny when he stopped eye wide. It was him.

"Hey! What are you staring at? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Micheal's voice boomed through the room. Gavin cracked and started to laugh.

"I guess I have." Gavin said, causing Michael to laugh as well. The others seemed confused when Michael and Gavin fell into the banner of old friends. It wouldn't be until months later and a couple of drinks would the two tell their story, and that they were dating, to the others.

 

Michael watched as Gavin left before going over to the laptop. He rolled down the page and kept reading the stories from the newspaper. How the driver made a near full recovery, how he was arrested and charged with careless driver, how he had been sent to jail. He found out his cousin was still visiting his hospital room via his cousin's face book page. He was alive and comatose. He was alive.

 

Michael blinked as he opened his eyes to a bright light. He heard people talking and the talking began getting louder and quicker. He heard people calling his name, he heard crying, he felt like shit. 

Turns out being in a coma for five was not good for your body. Michael had to go into extensive rehabilitation to help him regain use of his body. The nurses kept saying how much of a miracle case he was, Michael just smiled and nodded.

His cousin brought him his laptop so he could entertain himself, which he was grateful for. He started building up his shitty youtube, playing games and raging at them. He also got into the AH community, wanting to be as close as the group as he could be. Somehow his youtube got popular, so he continued when he was let out of the hospital.

Then he got an email. It was a short email, but boy was it the best thing Michael had seen. It was a letter from the one and only Geoff Ramsey, offering him a job at Achievement Hunter. It was wonderful. Michael accepted without hesitation. 

Soon enough Michael's first day was upon them. Boy was he excited to finally face to face meet the people he had watched as a ghost for five years and the man he fell for in less than one. 

"What are you looking at! You look like you've seen a ghost!?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"I guess I have." Gavin said before they fell into an easy banter, picking up as if they never split apart. It was nice. He also now had a chance with Gavin his mind reminded him. They regularly began hanging out, until Michael gathered the balls to finally ask Gavin on a date.

Two months later the office went out for drinks, Ray and Ryan abstaining of course. Of course they got smashed. Gavin was a lot more affectionate, attempting to give Michael lots of little kisses. The others were initially shocked, even more so when Michael let it happen, even returning a few. 

"Have they finally broken?" Ray asked Ryan.

"Silly Ray! Micool's my boifriend! Ain't that right boi?" Gavin asked, slinging an arm around Michael.

"Mhm." Michael said as he gave Gavin a peck on the cheek.

"And to think you were a ghost when we met Micool!" 

"I mean only because I really thought I had died!"

"Yeah, but then this cute medium helped you!" Gavin said as he cuddled into Michael's side. The others were sure they had gone mad at this point, like really? Ghosts? But Michael and Gavin continued on about that like it was the most normal thing. They'd have to ask when the two were sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had five thousand and a half words and counting on this, but when I checked before I went on vacation it had been deleted except for the first three hundred words. So I had ten days to work on this, and six of those I wasn't able to do anything on this. So this was written with four days in a panic. I'm not that satisfied with it and will probably re write after I get my other things done. 
> 
> For example, I had actually written out Michael's crash in depth and the whole thing was a lot angstier. Also in the original it had Gavin drawing away from society and Michael just vanished all at once when he realized Gavin wasn't on a healthy track.
> 
> So I'm really sorry that this is a piece of shit, but I did the best I could


End file.
